


fanmix: love left me lonely

by anticute



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: fanmix fun, holly black owns my soul and musick is the only catharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticute/pseuds/anticute
Summary: A playlist of 12 songs: Post-The Wicked King, speculative Queen of Nothing. Jude/Cardan.  An introspective look at recriminations, regrets, and other ruminations.deadly valentine - charlotte gainsbourg / king of shadow - kat cunning / silver lake queen - diplomacy / love left me lonely - son of a bishop / never have time - the royal foundry / did it to myself - orla gartland / a thousand ways - phoebe ryan / alone - miette hope / no one to love (i got me) - emily bear / bloodhound - skott / bury me face down - grandson / love you less - kevin garrett
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	fanmix: love left me lonely

**Author's Note:**

> basically, fanmixes are just pretty much the only way i can explore the themes/ideas that i'd LIKE to do if i could fic, but just can't.
> 
> maybe i'll get there. one day. or when qon comes out. we'll see.
> 
> [spotify ahoys!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ES6VBHmJ80oaZePYKbnqx?si=vpo6V0OwTCS9p5ytVmMRBA)
> 
> lyrics/list below.

** 1\. deadly valentine - charlotte gainsbourg  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Charlotte-gainsbourg-deadly-valentine-lyrics)

Jude/Cardan:  
//With this ring I thee wed with all my worldly goods I thee endow  
To love and to cherish according to God's holy ordinance  
You have declared your consent, may the Lord fill you both with blessings  
(From this day forward till death do us part)//

** 2\. king of shadow - kat cunning  
** [ lyrics ](https://www.genius.com/Kat-cunning-king-of-shadow-lyrics)

Cardan:  
//Nobody knows you better than me  
Better than the lace you wear  
Every single detail chantilly  
Every curl inside your hair//

** 3\. silver lake queen - diplomacy  
** [ lyrics ](https://genius.com/Diplomacy-silver-lake-queen-lyrics)

Cardan:  
//She's the silver lake queen  
She’s a lucid dream  
A gin martini and nicotine fiend  
She’s a dark soul with a heart of gold  
Got me jumping up whenever I’m told//

** 4\. love left me lonely - son of a bishop  
** [lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weCtTLxv9Rc)

Cardan:  
//Shame on you  
Did me wrong  
I was true  
Strung along  
Our bedroom  
Different now  
It’s on you//

** 5\. never have time - the royal foundry  
** [lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/The-Royal-Foundry/Never-Have-Time)

Cardan:  
//She was goin' her own way  
Clearin' a path too treacherous to pave  
And here I was, screamin' out her name  
Callin' her back  
From diggin' her own grave//

** 6\. did it to myself - orla gartland  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Orla-gartland-did-it-to-myself-lyrics)

Cardan:  
//I wonder, what are you doing now?  
Defeats the point of shutting you out//

//And now you're gone, gone, gone  
I know I did it to myself//

** 7\. a thousand ways - phoebe ryan  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Phoebe-ryan-a-thousand-ways-lyrics)

Jude:  
//A thousand ways to make your worst mistake, yeah  
I could name a few right now  
The easiest one is you//

** 8\. alone - miette hope  
** [lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Miette-Hope/Alone)

Jude:  
//No matter who I love  
No matter where I go  
Body holds onto soul  
And when I rest my bones  
It's written on my stone  
"Everybody dies alone"//

** 9\. no one to love (i got me) - emily bear **

Jude

** 10\. bloodhound - skott  
** [ lyrics ](https://genius.com/Skott-bloodhound-lyrics)

Jude:  
//I've been looking for an alibi  
To take you out of sight  
Take you out of mind  
Every second, every minute counts  
I release the hounds//

** 11\. bury me face down - grandson  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Grandson-bury-me-face-down-lyrics)

Jude:  
//When I go into that ground  
I won't go quietly, I'm bringin' my crown  
When I go into that ground  
Oh, they gotta bury me, bury me face down//

** 12\. love you less - kevin garrett  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Kevin-garrett-love-you-less-lyrics)

Cardan:  
//You don't need anyone but I don't need anyone else  
You're still too far, I know how hard I finally fell  
But there's a place where we're together  
That's what I'll keep on telling myself//


End file.
